


殊途同归

by mould



Category: IMAT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:11:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mould/pseuds/mould
Summary: 多人脑洞的成品。向导！日向晶（边牧） x 哨兵！影浦琢磨（德牧）我已经努力把它写得好玩惹（）[]内精神交流。阅读须知：1.哨兵，五感强大，却因为感知信息承载量过大需要向导为其梳理精神。2.向导，共感力强大，可安抚哨兵/将哨兵带离狂化状态，高级点的能对向导/哨兵的思维进行影响。3.狂化，出现在未结合哨兵里的病症，长期没有向导梳理精神，容易陷入感知中迷失自我。4.精神体，表达自己的小动物，普通人看不见，只能攻击哨兵/向导。5.精神屏障，隔离哨兵的五感/向导的精神，避免受到外界干预。6.结合，分精神和肉体，精神不牢固，肉体结合了才算完全结合。完全结合后，相当于soulmate，任意一方死亡都会对另一方造成极大生理与心理痛苦。7.结合热，精神结合后的哨兵/向导的发情期。





	殊途同归

♟

 

身为一个经验老到的年轻向导，日向有着过硬的专业素质与格外敏锐的观察能力。但这些同时也成为他应该比那个哨兵更早意识到对方问题的双重理由。

正如上述所说，其实日向很早就发现了那些一点点、一点点展露地越来越多的端倪，早在他们第一次相见时。

那些细枝末节，漆黑枪身反射出的亮光、汗珠碾过皮肤表面的声音、弹膛里迸发出的火药味，常人根本无法捕捉到的微型毒刺，对影浦无孔不入，防不胜防。

不过，医生明明碰见过很多次对方情感流上细密的繁多分支，却每每都选择视而不见。一来是他清楚影浦嘴硬，二来是他信任影浦的能力。

现代社会，哨兵与向导由于本身超越常人的能力而被归类于稀有人群。事实如此不错，可在日向遇到巡查部长之前近三十年的生命中，他从未发现过哪怕一个能力可堪一提的哨兵。

高品质的文明生活造就了这片稀有人群的退化。

而他和影浦不在其中。

他们皆亲临过地狱且立下了永志不忘的毒誓，从至亲相伴走到孑然一身，如此才蜕变为所谓精英中的精英。

虽然从私人情感上日向很不愿意承认，然而这依然改变不了他们相似得骇人的事实。甚至可以说，同卵双胞胎或许也达不到他们的契合度。

因此他信任影浦就如同信任自己，无需任何附加条件并列。

可惜这一次，日向自信过了头——

眼下，一条散发着幽蓝光芒的魂化德牧从眼前那家声称被放置了四公斤炸药的大型商场里踉跄着小跑出来，身形不稳。

站在警戒区域外的日向第一时间注意到了，蹙起眉即刻释放出精神体迎了上去。

“影浦？”

得到日向的边牧辅助以后，承载了本体听觉的德牧才勉强点点头，摇摇晃晃步到医生前方两公尺处无力地跪坐下来。

连带着精神体也遭受如此巨大的影响…

日向眼中闪过一丝晦暗：“你是不是感知过载了？”

再次点头，德牧的前腿颤抖得几乎撑不住前半身，像被打了肌肉松弛剂。

医生倒抽一口气：他最不希望见到的情况发生了。

根据警视厅的调查资料显示，主犯为东京大学化工系的某博士生，副属性高级向导。

如果仅仅是来自周围环境的刺激，身为高级哨兵的影浦根本不至于被逼到这种份上——主犯绝对向其施加了额外的精神攻击。

他的猜测正在一步步成真。见德牧抽搐着垂下脑袋、背脊逐渐弓成一道诡异的弧线，日向的拳头攥了又攥。

已经两个小时过去了，警视厅仍在苦苦地进行单方面交涉，至此主犯尚未作出任何回应，双方久久相持不下。

面对还将持续很长时间的僵局，日向知道，如今只剩下唯一一种解决方法。

边牧突然离开德牧身旁。后者突然感到摇摇欲坠的同时，被前者精神源体的拍掌声及时夺去了注意：

“影浦——看着我，我要与你精神结合。”

果不其然，德牧以迅雷不及掩耳之势与其断开眼神交流，紧接着浑身过电般剧烈颤抖了一下，连连甩着脑袋倒退。

对方拒绝合作的态度令日向莫名其妙一阵恼火：“没有其他的解决方法，你感知到的信息太多，马上就要狂化了！我是整个团队里最强的向导，只有精神结合才能将梳理的作用发挥到极致！”

深受外界干扰，影浦稚童似的需要这个向导一一阐明事实才能对自己的生理机能做出基本判断。

即便未被赋予发声能力，德牧狠戾却承载着莫大哀恸的神情也能在日向脑内自动转录为锥心彻骨的嘶吼。此刻，它通体如同莹跃着熊熊磷火，越是扭曲挣扎，越是无法逃脱。

对于影浦来说，日向的身份是道非对即错的判断题，没有第三种可能性。而这道题目的答案，或许永远也无从被揭露。

执著高傲如他，又怎么能接受只有和眼前这个向导结合才能活下去的事实。

如甘受嗟来之食的废物。

“看着我的眼睛，相信我——”日向将音量提到最高，嗓子扯得死疼，“只不过是精神结合，我是你的战友，想帮你分担它们而已。”

向导打定了主意，趁对方与他双目相接隐隐被触动的一刻，将源源不断的精神流强制灌输进那颗大脑，令它嵌入每一条沟回、向内钻进脑白质，再分裂为丝状与里头的神经纤维缠绕交融。

“我就是你。影浦，我就是你。”

铺天盖地的信息潮水般轰然而至。日向一项项对其筛选过滤后，开始着力抵御主犯入侵较深的精神力，将它一点点、一点点斥出的同时，又层层包裹住并修复起对方不堪一击的意识。

整个过程持续约半小时。在此期间，没有其他向导上前协助——他们都不够资格参与这场高强度反击，强行干涉反而会造成三方的认知伤害。

能拯救这两个人的，只有他们自己。

精神梳理结束后，德牧如获新生，软绵绵地侧倒在地上，如刚被救上岸的溺水之人那般胸口不断起伏着。

 

♟

 

向导医疗小队不必出动的幸运的一天。

视线从病例上移开，往外脚步匆匆的日向抬头，再次见到了急诊室门口拦住小护士的巡查部长，不禁泄了一次长长的鼻息。

他上个星期才来找过向导，脸色很不好，交织着难以言喻的不快与尴尬，让日向见了恨不得给轰出去。

他说，能不能帮我再梳理一次精神。

当时为了避免对方出于哨兵本能做出什么危险举动，日向就拉着脸答应了。

那么说，这次影浦来找他应该也是出于同样的请求。他琢磨着缓步上前，为“请求”两个字不由自主嗤笑出声。

“日向。”见到男人的哨兵终于肯放过那什么都不清楚的可怜姑娘。

“还是来让我帮你梳理精神？”

他故意这么问，嘴角甚至挂着点笑意。效果甚好，影浦不止沉默了将近三秒，还兀自微垂脑袋，简直像在对向导表示敬意。

这反而使日向产生了某种愈演愈烈的不适感，以至于不再给对方一眼，二话不说直接领其回到自己的办公室。  
在医生所储备的记忆认知中，哨兵永远不该露出那副温驯到近乎脆弱的表情。

“坐，我换身衣服就来。”

把病例放至办公桌上后，日向短暂地离开了一趟，而后穿着干净的白大褂再次出现。

刚进门他就看见影浦正抱着膝盖坐在皮质沙发的边沿，而非像他见过的很多次那样，因为职业病好似个多动症患者一遍遍在房间里绕圈。

进步？

日向迅速否定了这一带着调笑意味的猜想，坐到他对面。

基因突变还差不多。

“第二次，加上个月结合那次就是第三次。”向导假笑着盯他，“大部分哨兵的精神梳理周期为两到三个月。所以，你是对精神梳理上瘾了吗？”

问句一出，对方立即陷入了沉思，却并没有摆出其最惯用的厌世脸一五一十地反驳，比如“别把我和普通级别混为一谈”之类。

不知怎么地，对方的无动于衷还真叫发问者有些无所适从起来。他紧了紧后槽牙，准备换个委婉点的说法：“我的意思是…”

“是的。”

惊不过片刻，日向尽量保持语调平稳：“为什么？”

影浦又沉默了许久，仿佛真想站在客观角度上找到一个对彼此来说两全其美的答案。

角色颠倒，躁动不安的那个换成了向导。

说来令人唏嘘，他分明自控能力强到能在时速飙上90公里的公交车上完成开颅手术，却连结合对象脑细胞的蠕动都招架不住，指尖反复摩挲着酥麻的头皮。

对方受到情感刺激的大脑如一只暗盒，好些线头从开口的缝隙里探出来。日向所有的共感力都抽象成了一只猫，为了一探究竟盒子里装的到底是不是软乎乎的毛线团，锐利的爪子差点把他的脑壳挠烂。

正当好奇心只差最后那么一点便能攻陷他、迫使他开口发问时，影浦突然笑了。

这是他们相识将近六个月以来，日向第一次见影浦笑。说实话，高级向导甚至从来没试着构想过对方的笑容是什么样的。

从鼻腔里飘出的哼声貌似轻蔑，一如他笑起来埋向胸前的脑袋，一如他再次抬起头时顿时平复下去的嘴角。

果然，典型的影浦式。

“你经历过什么重大的意外事故吗？”

“…游乐场？”日向试探性地作答。

“不。我指造成永久性创伤的那种，除了游乐场之外。”

“没有。”

听到否定，影浦这才真正地展露笑颜。向导愈发深邃的眼神似乎极大地取悦了他，使那副眉眼间更显飞扬快意。

“游乐场爆炸过去三年后，我的右腿在一场交通事故中断得非常彻底。”他漫不经心地瞥向小腿，“哪怕再两年后拆了钢板，至今每天无时无刻也都在疼。”

“我不会说‘久而久之就习惯了’这种无稽之谈，疼就是疼。我每天睡五个小时，下雨出任务有时候把枪当拐杖用，全部拜它所赐——但是你知道吗…”

对方突如其来的停顿令日向随之愣怔住。影浦手肘撑住膝盖，倾身往前饶有趣味地抬眼注视着向导。醇黑的眼中燃起一道亮光，经久不敢衰灭：

“每次你帮我梳理完精神之后，它会缓解很多。梳理的时间越长、程度越深，效果越理想…”

随着陈述的进行，那道亮光好像被点燃的导火索，裹着十足微妙的弱电流，默默无声一路烧往向导的精神源——

“你大可以去找别的向导，”空气被凛冽的出手划破，日向从发尖上摄下了什么东西，指腹与指腹细细碾磨着一团虚无，“日本级别比我高的向导不在少数。至于精神结合你就更不用担心，过不了太长时间它会自动断开的。”

他最后磨蹭了两下手指，送至唇边吹了口气。影浦发誓，自己一定嗅到了再熟稔不过的火药味。

“要不是其他向导的干预都收效甚微，你以为我会来找你？别自作多情了。”

由于经历相似，情感共鸣才更为强烈。

而日向只是穷追不舍地紧盯住他，眼神锐利得如同捕食者。

可毕竟影浦有求于人在先，况且对方先前又那般不计后果地救自己于水火之中——

“你不是我，你不懂那种如影随形的疼痛有多难捱，更不懂从它手中夺回身体的自主权——哪怕只有一秒——有多么令人着迷。”

我当然不是你。日向想到。你又不用在四岁的时候就非得做出生命的抉择，只需要放心承担“失去”这一结果就好了。

至于我——

我所谓的疼痛早在产生的那一刻就既定了这辈子无法纾解，永不安宁。

 

♟

 

好像有一只蜜蜂叮上了影浦的肩胛骨，尾刺愈陷愈深，活生生凿出个血洞。

纯白衬衫的破口处炸开艳红，触目惊心。

正常子弹的威力被感官放大了数十倍，一开始影浦的右半边身体瞬间麻木，整个人倒在日向背上动弹不得。

没过多久，全身如遭上千度高温炙烤发胀，与衣料轻轻相触都是一阵钻心刻骨的刺痛。

可他们身后还站着这一切的始作俑者，手指跃跃欲试准备再次扣下扳机。

日向无法迟疑，顺势勾起哨兵的大腿使其紧紧贴在自己背后，咬着牙承载了双份成人的重量逃出生天，耳边近乎泣血的低吼挥之不去。

即使心知肚明即将面临的痛楚，影浦依然义无反顾地替医生挡下了那一枪。

而相对的，向导的大脑自对方中枪便开始缓慢经历一场盛大的爆炸：

来自四面八方的感知信息都齐刷刷流向“疼痛”那处，逐渐汇聚成一个庞大的信息团，撑得日向恨不得叫人用绳子死死捆住自己才不至于撞墙。

那是日向第一次没以医生的身份出现在工作场合。

他的手抖得像惊厥病患，别说做手术，能不抄起手术刀往自己头上捅就谢天谢地了。

不多会，急诊室里打了一针麻醉。

脑中的信息团在萎缩下去，抽丝剥茧那般一步步走向湮灭，放思绪回归原位。

终于，一直围在他身边、抽着鼻子打转的边牧才勉强放下心，趴下歇息。

可半晌不到，它又重新站起来，走得离其精神源体越来越远。

日向随即看向自己的小动物，发现它正朝着蹲坐在急诊室门口、一动不动的德牧走去。

这次的犯人是个精神分裂的普通人，德牧拿他无可奈何。哨兵中枪后，要不是边牧死拖活拽把它带出来，它早龇牙咧嘴扑上那人面门了。

影浦的手术已经进行了四个小时，德牧仍没变换过姿势：

腰背挺得很直，脑袋昂得老高，盯着那扇闭阖的大门，仿佛真能看穿里面是什么样的情形。

它在自我惩罚。

然而边牧没有半点阻拦的意思，只不过绕到对方身侧趴下，换了个地方入眠。

在不被察觉的情况下，德牧瞥向那张疲惫不堪的睡脸，久久才收回目光。

千回百转，我还是你。日向长长叹了口气。

 

♟

 

热潮来得很急，或许也有那一枪的增色。

倾身同坐在床上的哨兵唇舌交缠前，日向先去为这间单人病房落了锁。现在还是白天的正常上班时间，门外来来往往的人声络绎不绝。

这种时候，只有疯子才会考虑职业操守。

出于生理情欲，两人皆本能性找上了彼此的嘴唇，如两星相碰迸溅的火花。

日向的吻淡得像水，硬说还偏偏有些苦涩。知道精神结合正作祟，影浦窃笑着用力咬了一下对方的下唇，尝到锈水的同时后颈被掐得更紧。这会儿才有点回甘的意味。

品茶那般，舌尖瞬间雀跃着巨大的清甜。这让喜食甜的哨兵热切吮着日向唇面，舌头主动探进对方口中舔舐。

感情这是纯属在追逐感官错觉啊…日向腹诽，钳住那条舌头做出吞咽状，果不其然引得男人涎水愈积愈多，最后滴到纯白的被面上形成一块深色水渍。

他扯过那条紧紧揪住自己领口的手臂，蹬了鞋上床，将影浦两腿夹在自己的中间。

对方挺身扑上来吻他，磕得唇上又是一痛。这次日向没轻饶过他，边撕咬着那厚实的下唇，边掀起蓝白相间的病号服，不停揉搓掐弄乳粒直至它肿胀起来。

疼痛于影浦等于家常便饭，即便被如此粗糙对待体内还是升起了快感，且一并传到了对方脑袋里。待日向意识到以后，动作越是随意，榨出低低呻吟的同时，不小心带到了尚未完全愈合的伤口。

影浦无法自抑地狠狠嘶出声，眼神随即凌厉起来。

[抱歉。]向导在意识里这么说。[我不能帮你把痛感调得太低，容易出事。]

[可是我很疼——]

影浦的脸颊微微鼓涨，那通常是他发怒的征兆，可日向从来不觉得这样能唬住人。从前他认为幼稚，现在只被激起一股难以言说的玷污欲。

[不过我能这么做。]

一开始哨兵不理解，等到那双手再次覆上胸前时，他几乎是惊叫着打开它们。

这声叫得很响，而病房的隔音效果算不上多理想。一道女声立即从门外传来，同时伴随着一阵短促的敲门声：

“先生，您还好吗？我听见您的声音了，是哪里不舒服，还是发生什么意外了？”

感受到火热的硬物紧紧抵住大腿，甚至随着问话而微微弹动，日向恶劣地咧开嘴角[不是疼吗？有人来你反而硬得不能再硬了——]

“闭嘴！”被嘲笑自制力的影浦开口斥责道。可威风不几时，又被胸口与胯下两处的摩擦冲昏脑袋，呜呜哽着嗓子活像条被虐待的小狗。

“先生？”敲门声愈发频繁。“先生，如果您再不回应我的话，我只好找人来把门打开了。”

[应她啊。]日向更为过分地用到指甲，同时抠挖乳孔与尿道口，竟使它们仿佛能够自主呼吸那样一开一合翕动着。

试问该如何吐字？

硝烟的焦味与鲜血的腥味在舌面上急速迸发，哨兵眼前染上乳浊似的白雾，连施予自己快感的对象都朦胧一片。那人离自己有一段距离，但他呼吸里尖锐而欲盖弥彰的情欲冲得大脑二次升温。

不自觉地，影浦将所有欲吐而不敢吐的呻吟通过精神泄露给了对方。

日向再次体会到了脑袋快被撑爆的感觉。

影浦的声音比正常男性尖细不少，可他怎么也没料到呻吟起来能绵软到这种样子，简直是拖了节小尾巴在每根神经附近探着脑袋晃悠。

玷污欲。

现在还不能让他高潮。日向啧声，内裤被自己前端渗出的液体打湿了一大块，好不难受。

“不用担心。”

“是日向医生吗？”

“是我。”日向为对方设下精神屏障，好让他一心一意体验滑至后方入侵的手指。“这位先生的肌肉有些浮肿，我帮他松一下。是吧？”

因为敏感度被调到最高，扩张的时候顺利得不像样。手指在穴口打圈，没多久里头就自动分泌出肠液，插进去噗嗤噗嗤响得比灌了一整瓶润滑剂还厉害。

沿途一点点摁压过每寸肠肉，连结的快感同样在日向脑中铺陈开来，好像一副地图上的各条路线正在逐渐延伸。

[嗯啊…别碰…啊！那里…]

一瞬间，什么都没了。

那些规矩的不规矩的想法、高贵优雅还是丑陋不堪的联想，悉数被无穷无尽的热潮洗刷得干干净净。

他要肏他，现在就肏，一刻也等不了。

肉棒可比手指粗得多也解渴得多。当撕裂感与快感并存时，人总会不由自主地将前者模糊为后者。

影浦被翻了个身，根本对男人如何掰开他白净的屁股捅进中间闪着水光的艳粉小洞还挤出大坨肠液一无所知。

他只是爽，眼泪什么时候淌了满脸也忘了，不停地打着哭嗝，必须扶着床尾的栏杆才让自己不磕上去。

[看起来和“哨兵”这层身份一点关系都没有了吧…甚至…和男人这层身份也…]

突然，他透过水光看过去：他们的精神体也在交配。

在急诊室大门前蹲坐数小时的德牧，整个上半身趴匐在地上，屁股撅得老高。身后的边牧后腿着地，前腿死死扣住它的胯，飞快地前后抽插着。

别忘了，哨兵的视觉好得很。

边牧粗黑肿胀的湿漉漉的下体、德牧红嫩的肛口、边牧高高翘起的僵硬尾巴、德牧眼中的迷蒙与醺然——

日向也是这么肏他的吗？

影浦受不了了。一想到自己和自己的精神体双双雌伏在他人身下，而且爽得理智全无，恨不得拖出长长口涎只为乞求更多，他全身被羞耻烧得通红滚烫。

如同曾经学习过的西方犯罪案例上、因行为不检点而在大庭广众之下被活活烧死的女人。

[影浦。]

后穴顿时收缩得紧无可紧，吊起令入侵者头皮发麻的快意时，也相对的回传给影浦。

[你一切的所想、所见、所闻、所感我通通都知道。]

哨兵被情欲侵占的眸子里闪过一丝清明，随即被更深的欲望所吞噬。

[我还要告诉你，你的腰比你精神体的软多了，像滩水似的，比女人还会勾人。]日向倾身稍稍拎起那截腰身，一个个轻吻烙进腰窝里，[我真怕把你折坏了，影浦。]

最后，向导牵过栏杆上经脉偾张的纤细腕子，容那人稳稳降落在自己怀中。

汩汩代表着结合完成的灼热灌进肠道深处，排泄似的淅淅沥沥射个没完。

至于自己什么时候高潮的，影浦不清楚，或许整个过程中都没歇下来过。

他自觉覆上好似略略隆起的下腹，德牧凄厉而带着泣音的嚎叫在脑中游荡不去。

那是为什么影浦再清楚不过。

成倍涨大的阴茎将德牧锁死不能动，无论怎么挣扎都无济于事。且边牧又想使其生出几窝宝宝那般，将它喂了饱饱一肚子精液，撑得快从嘴里吐出来。

影浦看见了，他干干净净的精神体脖子上兀地添了个圈。

绳子在谁手上拴着，不动脑子想都知道。

 

♟

 

“你是该害怕的。”

事后，影浦突然冒出来这么一句，打了个日向措手不及。

“什么？”

医院的床位很小，他们两人并肩躺着。很挤，却是一个也不心疼一个。

“我说，你是应该害怕把我弄死。”

闻言，日向莫名觉得好笑，有意让他说出个青红皂白。

于是影浦的视线从天花板移到他脸上，淡淡道：“东京大学的那个主犯，我不想杀他。”

他们精神结合那次。日向愣怔住。

“我实在抗不过你的精神力，不得不开枪。而且，我看过你的入队检查报告。”

影浦第二次朝他笑起来，像是马上要长出尖尖茸毛耳朵的偷腥小狐狸。

“日向医生色相浑浊的判定分数比我高了不止——”

没待这句话说完，日向便把那人本就皱皱巴巴的病号服揪得更加凌乱：“你什么意思？”

然而令向导始料不及的，小狐狸一个凑近吻上他——虽然只有四秒不到，跟着光速抽离，连呸了好几下：

“操，你尝起来真辣。”

“你再废话一句，我把你脑成你精神体那样。”

“啧——我的意思是，你干得漂亮。”

“嗯？”

“我也是个会自私的人。”影浦的双眼晦暗下去，“很感谢你意外替我实现了私愿，不过——”

“这是最后一次，日向。如果你再被我逮到的话，我发誓，我会把你亲手送进监狱。”

突然间，日向觉得自己马上就要从床上被挤下去了。

因此他伸手将影浦捞进怀里，鼻尖抵着人额头无奈哼笑道：

“是，我的巡查部长。”

 

END


End file.
